Rocket Ski Rescue
is the 14th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Crusher's Grammy comes to see him in the big race, so Crusher decides to cheat with a pair of rocket skis to impress her. But when the skis malfunction and carry him all over town, Blaze and Grammy work together so they can save her runaway grandson. Synopsis Bump Bumperman starts by announcing the beginning of a race happening soon at the Monster Dome, then Blaze arrives to greet his fans, even sign an autograph for Joe and Gus. As Blaze bets he and AJ will win today for sure, they are rudely interrupted when Crusher barges past, only to stop to the sound of his grandmother, Grammy. Crusher is overjoyed to see her, and she promises him that all that matters to her is if he does his best in the race. After Crusher lines up with Blaze and introduces Grammy to him, the race begins. Crusher sees Grammy cheering for him and shows her how fast he is, impressing her. He gets an idea and decides to go super fast, and does so by constructing rocket skis, but after some time they malfunction and carry him out of control. He eventually goes the wrong way, flying right off the track and out of the Monster Dome into Axle City. Blaze and AJ are worried about Crusher, and Grammy decides to come along with them as well. Both trucks leave the Monster Dome as Ride Of Our Lives is heard. Crusher zooms far ahead, crashing through several messy things at stores, as Blaze and Grammy chase after him. Since the rocket skis never stop, Grammy wonders what they will do to stop them. Blaze spies a jump rope near a sports shop and uses such to lasso the skis, but it breaks right apart. Blaze reveals it did so because it didn't have enough tensile strength -- how hard one pulls on something before it breaks. To stop the skis, Blaze reveals they need something with enough tensile strength that's so strong, it won't break no matter what. Eventually, Crusher keeps speeding until he runs right through the crab warehouse, knocking over several boxes which release casts of pinching crabs who pinch at Blaze and Grammy rudely. Blaze then finds some cords attached to the ceiling they can use to swing out the back door but to be safe, they need the cords with enough tensile strength to support their weight. Blaze finds the right ones with help from the viewers and they make it out and go on, but not long before Grammy knits some mittens for one of the crabs. Returning to the streets, Blaze tries to think of something stronger than the jump rope to stop the rocket skis. Near the flower shop, he finds a garden hose and uses that to lasso them, but like before, it breaks right apart due to not being strong enough. Grammy is really worried for Crusher now, but Blaze cheers her up saying they can stop them soon, if they get something with enough tensile strength. They go on while singing a tensile strength song. Crusher soon reaches the forest, ascending a hill and knocking over piles of logs which tumble right toward Blaze and Grammy. Dodging them, AJ decides they can use a woodchipper to chop all the logs into dust. Blaze transforms into one and guides everyone up the hill, finding the logs with help from the viewers and chipping them all. When they reach the top, they see Crusher in the distance and go after him. Crusher tries to protest the rocket skis to not run into any more gross stuff, but to no avail, and before long, he is now heading right toward Mud Mountain. Knowing it's their last chance, Blaze and AJ realize they don't have anything with enough tensile strength, but Grammy has an idea -- they can use her yarn, which when multiple strings are together, they become stronger, and the more yarn added, the stronger it gets. She knits enough to make a really thick rope and Blaze sets off with it. With Crusher almost at Mud Mountain, Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to catch up and lassos the rocket skis. The rope doesn't break due to having enough tensile strength, stopping Crusher just before he hits the mountain, and the skis eventually self-destruct. Crusher is relieved and Grammy comes over to embrace him happily. Blaze is glad Crusher is okay and AJ remarks on how cool his Grammy is. Grammy then has an idea: they can all go out for ice cream as a celebration to which they happily accept. She tells Crusher she can have any flavor he wants, to which he starts wondering what kind of ice cream to get as they drive out of sight, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Pickle Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept